Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Female Link
Summary: In this story there are two worlds and two sisters who each have their own destiny. Can they save the two worlds before the Demons take them over? (If I do continue the story, BB will not be as important as SS since my story is focused on GhirahimxOc.)


"Mommy, where's daddy?" Aaliyah asked.

"I don't know, honey." I replied holding my six year old daughter in my arms as the thunder storm raged on. Aaliyah had snow black hair and brown eyes.

My name is Sereina. I have long black hair, turquoise eyes, and odd black stripes on both sides of my face that went down to my elbows and went from my thighs to my knees. The lines did not touch nor did they connect. My daughter, Aaliyah has never seen her father considering he disappeared before I could even announce I was pregnant. He said he would return, but never did. I was kinda glad yet sad. At a first glance, he may seem like a calm yet overconfident gentleman, but once you get to know him, he is violent, blood thirsty, merciless, sadistic psychopath who loves to watch his victims suffer until he is satisfied. Once satisfied, he finishes them off in the painfullest way possible. I shuddered at the thought. I never really liked the thought of blood.

"What was daddy like?''

"He was a tall man with snow white hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, purple lines under his eyes, a diamond under his left eye, white lips, and he always wore a jumpsuit with diamonds cut out, a yellow belt with a red diamond, and a red cape."

"Is that why I have a black diamond under my eye?" I nodded. "Tell me more!"

"He ruled all the land you see when you play outside."

Her eyes lit up. "You mean he ruled the whole world?!"

I chuckled. "Not exactly. You see, there is this little island above the clouds called Skyloft."

"Can we go there?"

"Maybe when you're older."

She pouted a moment then began to ask more questions. "What else was daddy like?"

"To be honest, he kinda creeped me out. He licked me and he apparently didn't know what the word 'personal space' meant. He liked to invade my personal space a lot. Just don't piss him off, okay?"

"Why?"

"He can get pretty mad sometimes."

"Oh. Will you tell me how you and daddy met?"

"It all started when-"

*6 Years Ago*

Me and Sophie were on our way to uncle Daniel's mansion. Sophie was identical to me. The only difference was I had straight hair and she had curly and she didn't have the odd markings I do. It was modern times in America, but Daniel still believed in the old ways. He still rode horses. He had three: Sugar, Molly, and Rosco. Sugar was a caramel colored mare with white feet and a white spot on her nose, Molly was a brown and white mare with a pink nose, and Rosco was a black stallion with a white streak down his face. Anyway, it was a ten mile trip to Daniel's and there was no big highway, so we had to go on a dirt path in our blue van.

"- And Nicky was all like 'If you sprayed perfume up your butt, would it smell like perfume?'" I laughed at Sophie's story.

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard, but it's hilarious."

"I know, right?"

The reason Daniel had called us to the mansion was unknown, but I had a feeling it wasn't something good. Daniel had a certain butler. His name was Sebastian [1]. He had short black hair and brown eyes with a red tint to them. Sophie seemed to have taken a liking to him while I, on the other hand, got bad vibes whenever I was near him.

"I don't see how you could like that Sebastian guy."

"How can you not? He's sexy!"

"He gives me bad vibes."

"C'mon! He's not a perv like Claude. Sebby is more of a gentleman."

I opened my mouth to say something when-

_CRACK! _

The ground started to pull apart. Our hands made a mad dash for the seat belts. The van was pulled into the seemingly endless black hole and we made it safely to the side lines...Or so we thought. Sophie screamed bloody murderer when black hands reached out and tried to grab her. Before I could even turn to look at her, I was pulled in. I closed my eyes as I fell into darkness

* * *

"Sereina...Sereina, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see a woman in a long sleeve white dress. She had long blonde hair that was split into two braided pig tails, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Am...Am I dead?"

She chuckled. "I assure you that you are very much alive. I'm here to warn you about what lies before you."

I sent her a confused glance "What do you mean?"

"There are two worlds, one full of people while the other only has but a handful."

"And my world is the one full of people?"

"Yes. You see, there was a Demon King that ruled both lands. A Goddess named Hylia sealed him away many years ago and created a island in the sky for the remaining people to live. However, the tale does not end there. She was not able to seal away all the demons and they escaped to your world. They have disguised themselves as humans and are slowly devouring your people's souls one by one. They grant your people's selfish desires in exchange for their soul. You and your sister are to stop the demon that still remains on the other side from releasing the Demon King from his prison at the sealed grounds. You have to take my words for it. I don't have enough time to explain. My time is short. Please. You, Link, and Sophie are our only hope."

She began to fade. "Wait! How am I supposed to-"

* * *

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, not to mention I had a massive headache. I sat up despite my aching stomach. It felt like I had done a belly flop from a really high diving board!

'I'm in...a forest? That lady said something about me, Sophie, and...Link? Saving the world. Hmm...Too bad I didn't get enough time to ask how exactly I was supposed to stop this Demon. Oh well, better start looking for this Link guy.' I thought to myself as I stood up and dusted myself off. 

* * *

[1] This is kinda a crossover of LoZ:SS and Black Butler, but BB will not be as important until later on.

(A/n:I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it probably doesn't make sense and I'm not gonna force you to review or anything. If you do, don't be afraid to say what is on your mind. I won't bite your head off or anything. So please, throw your comments at me. I won't be offended in anyway. It will only make me want to improve my writing skills and continue the story as I have no intention of continuing right now because I think it's crappy.)


End file.
